


Everything Has It's Use

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Space Prince [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Angst, Gen, Human Coran (Voltron), Humor, Role Swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Prince Keith just wants to train, so he can be useful to the paladins.  However, someone helps him realize there is more than one way to help.





	Everything Has It's Use

**Author's Note:**

> So, wrote this as part of Whump Bingo I'm doing on tumblr and Aquaburst07 requested more of this AU, so here we go. Hope you all enjoy this.

Keith panted as he held the sword and blocked the training robot’s attack. He grunted and then swiftly sliced the bot in half. He caught his breath as the robot fell to the floor and was swiftly teleported away to be repaired.

“Alright,” Keith said as he wiped his forehead and held up his sword. “Two more rounds-”

The door to the training deck opened. Keith jumped as he spotted Coran enter it. “Allura? Are you in here?” He halted once he spotted Keith and waved. “Oh, apologies Prince Keith. I was just looking for Allura. Did she wander in here?”

Keith swallowed as he shook his head. “No, I think she went to Pidge’s room to play with the mice.” Even though the mice were linked to him thanks to the cryo chamber, they seemed way more attached and fond of Allura. Although, considering she had more patience with them that was probably for the best.

He wiped away more sweat. “Also, don’t call me ‘Prince’. I never liked formal titles.”

Shiro never liked them either, but he could always smile and pretend he did. Keith wasn’t quite good at that skill.

“Ah, I see,” Coran said as he straightened his posture. “Sorry, but it’s the military training in me. Bit of instinct to be polite you know?”

Keith shut his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood for the man’s ramblings. “Look, do you need anything else?”

Coran frowned. “No..but are you training?” He gestured to Keith’s sword. “I thought Prince Shiro told you to rest?”

Keith winced, but held up his sword. “I’m fine, thanks.”

“You did look rather exhausted after having to power the castle that long distance,” Coran continued, “and that was a long battle.”

“I’m fine, Shiro worries too much,” Keith said as he got into his stance. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I-”

The world suddenly seem to tilt and Keith’s legs began to wobble.

“Keith?” Coran called out, but he sounded so distant.

Keith grasped his head. “Sorry..just..feeling dizzy.” His legs than gave out and Keith felt a pair of arms catch him as he blacked out.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith could hear voices as he felt hands touch his head.

“Why was he sword training?” a voice that sounded an awful lot like Shiro’s.

“I have no clue, Prince Shiro,” said a voice that sounded like Coran. “I was just looking for Allura when I stumbled upon him.”

Keith groaned as he forced his eyes to open. The figures were blurry, but they became clear and he saw both Shiro and Coran hovering over him.

“Keith, you alright?” Shiro asked as assisted him to sit up.

“Yeah,” Keith replied as massaged his head. “What happened?”

“You fainted,” Coran stated patted his shoulder. “From exhaustion I wager.”

“Yes,” Shiro said as his eyes narrowed and locked onto his brother. “I thought I told you to get some rest.”

Keith sheepishly rubbed his neck. “I...felt fine and I wanted to get some training in.”

Shiro sighed. “I get that, but you have to stop overexerting yourself.” He shook as head. “I swear you are just as bad as Father was.” 

Keith narrowed his eyes and blushed. “I am not-”

“Why don’t I escort Keith to his room?,” Coran declared as he clapped his hands. “Better to rest there than to argue here.”

The Altean brothers glanced to Coran, and it occurred to Keith they both probably forget he was even there.

“Thanks,” Shiro said as he helped Keith up, “but I should-”

“It’s no problem for me,” Coran interjected as he wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “I believe you had mentioned you needed to go your plans for the training sessions tomorrow.”

Shiro looked hesitant to leave Keith, but then squeezed his eyes shut. “Alright, but please try to get him to at least nap.” He ruffled Keith’s hair. “He has a habit of slipping away when he assumes no one is watching.”

Keith pouted. Honestly, would Shiro EVER stop treating him like a little kid?

“Will do,” Coran said as he tugged on Keith’s arm. “I’ve had to keep up with Allura for years. I’m certain Keith isn’t anything worse.”

“You be surprised,” Shiro said and then looked to Keith. “I’ll come check on you later.”

Keith nodded as he let Coran lead him out and remained silent until they reached his room. “You don’t have to babysit me, Coran,” Keith replied as he let himself flop on the bed. “I promise not to go anywhere.”

“I can see that,” Coran said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Although, I am wondering why you push yourself so much?”

Keith raised his head and hoped staring at the man would drive him away. When he remained, he sighed. “It’s nothing.”

“Considering you’re so determine to do so, I beg to differ.”

Keith ran a hand through his hair. “I..look, I just don’t to be useless.”

Coran raised an eyebrow. “Useless? What on Earth sparked that idea into your head?”

Keith looked up to him. “My brother, the only family I have left, has to go out there and fight with the other paladins.” He glanced to his hands. “Meanwhile, all I can do is keep the castle running.”

He should be out there, fighting side by side with Shiro. He should be protecting him. Instead, since Keith didn’t have a lion, he had to stay behind and let Shiro act as the shield for him.

“Ah, I see,” Coran said as he grasped his chin. “Yes, sitting on the sidelines can feel rather frustrating.” He raised a hand. “Although, that is hardly the case with you.”

Keith blinked. “What do you mean?”

“The paladins need the castle for support, and not to mention from what I’ve seen it does provide extra firepower when needed.” He pointed to Keith. “You are very useful.”

Keith frowned as he leaned forward. “I don’t feel like it.” Shiro was always the one protecting him growing up. Even more so after the war with the Galra started and Keith’s loyalties were questioned thanks to what he inherited from his mother.

“It’s often hard to see one’s own merits,” Coran said, “but I promise you are vital to this team.” 

Keith gave a half smile. He had assumed Coran to be a rather silly man, but he was starting to see there was more to him than that. “Thanks.”

Coran gave a smile and rubbed the back of his head. “I just wish I was more useful.”

Keith frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m not that helpful on the bridge, am I?” He gave a small sigh. “I don’t even understand how this castle works.”

Keith rubbed his neck. “Um..well, I could teach you.” Coran looked at him intrigued. “I mean, I only know the basics of the whole place, but I could teach you what you should know during battles to give me a hand.”

Coran’s eyes brightened slightly as he nodded. “I would appreciate that.

Keith found himself giving a small smile in return. It seemed he did share something in common with the odd human after all.

“Let’s start tomorrow,” Coran said as he stood up. “In the meantime, why don’t you get some rest? Then perhaps I’ll fetch you for some quality bonding time with the other paladins. I believe they were making plans to try some games.”

Keith shifted uneasily and rubbed his shoulder. “I’m...not too good at socializing.”

“Then it’s a perfect way for you to practice,” Coran said as he stood up to leave. “You have a good rest now.”

“I’ll try,” Keith said as he watched him leave and then flopped back on his bed. He shut his eyes and decided that perhaps he would go for that nap.


End file.
